Un amor sin dolor
by Daniela Andley
Summary: Es una historia basada en la película "regreso a la laguna azul" Una película de romance y aventura. Donde nuestros personajes principales viviran un amor puro, hermoso y sin dolor. Acompáñenme en esta grandiosa historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas lindas! Este es mi primer fic basado en la película "Regreso a la laguna azul". Este capítulo es la explicación del fic, basado en la primera película "La laguna azul" Va a hablar bastante sobre los personajes principales. Espero que les guste y voy a publicar muy seguido, porque siempre estoy en fanfcition. Después de hacer este fic, haré más historias, pero estas las haré yo misma. Disfruten y gracias por leer. Si les gustó dejen su review. Acepto sugerencias. **

**Besos y abrazos:***

**Daniela Andley**

* * *

**El encuentro.**

El océano pacífico sur, 1987

Hace 15 años, una niña y un niño naufragaron en una isla deshabitada, los dos crecieron solos en este paraíso perdido. Como hombre y mujer descubrieron el amor, puro y natural.

Después un niño nació, pero en un trágico accidente se vieron obligados a dejar su isla sin querer hacerlo. Impulsado por la corriente, el bote se fue por el mar, alejándose de la isla. Estuvieron flotando durante días, sabiendo que sus vidas y la de su hijo habían llegado a su fin, pero de pronto paso cerca de ellos un barco…


	2. A salvo

**Hola chicas lindas, aquí está el verdadero comienzo de la historia. Espero que les guste. Prontamente subiré el segundo capítulo. Lean y dejen review si les gusta. Gracias Nekito1 por seguir mi historia. **

**Besos y abrazos :* **

**Daniela Andley.**

* * *

**A salvo**

El barco avanzaba en busca de su destino, el cielo estaba despejado y no amenazaba con llover-

Veo un bote a estribor.- Dijo un hombre de la tripulación, subido a la parte superior del barco.

La señora Sarah White viajaba con su hija Candice de un año de edad. Las dos salieron a cubierta a ver lo que el hombre gritaba a la tripulación, su hija jugueteaba con sus manos, mientras que ella veía atentamente lo que sucedía.

-Navega hacia el viento y bajen el bote pequeño.- Ordenó el capitán

- Si señor.- dijo un tripulante, atacando la orden del capitán

Bajaron las velas del barco y el bote, acercándose al bote que parecía estar solo.

-Sujeten el bote.- grito uno de los tripulantes a los otros que llevaban el bote.

-¿Está solo?- preguntó el capitán

-Hay dos personas señor, un hombre y una mujer.- Dijo uno de los tripulantes.

-¿Vivos o muertos?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Muertos señor, hay un bebe, de unos tres o dos años, está vivo.- Dijo mientras que el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente.

Subieron al pequeño al barco y Sarah se lo llevó con ella.

-No llores, ya, ya.- Le decía está, tratando de calmarlo

El capitán y los tripulantes envolvieron los cuerpos de los jóvenes muertos en sabanas grises y los ataron con cuerdas, para después lanzarlos al mar. No sin antes decir una plegaria hacia ellos.

El barco navegó por dos horas más, hasta que el médico del barco avisó al capitán de una epidemia de cólera.

-He revisado a los enfermos y sus síntomas son fiebre, piel rugosa, bilís negra.- Interrumpió el médico.-Es claro que es…

-Pues, sáquenlos de las cabinas.- Interrumpió el capitán perdiendo la paciencia.

Es demasiado tarde.- Declaró el médico.

¡Primero me dice que pueden ser otras enfermedades, como fiebre y ahora esto!.- Exclamo enfadado el capitán, su paciencia había llegado a su fín.

¡Señor lo síntomas no lo demostraban, no hasta ahora. Es cólera!- Declaró exaltado el médico.

¡Cólera!- Repitió el capitán sin poder creer lo que oía.

El capitán trataba de encontrar una solución, pero todas eran en vano. Se encontraba en su estudio junto al oficial, hallando una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-¿No podemos regresar capitán?- Le cuestionó el oficial.

- Ningún puerto recibe un barco con enfermos.- Dijo este descartando la posibilidad.

- Anclemos en la primera isla.-Busco otra alternativa el oficial.

- Estamos en mar abierto.- Le respondió el capitán llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de obstinación

- Con el debido respeto señor ese bote salió de alguna parte.- Respondió el oficial, señalando al bote a donde consiguieron a los chicos y al bebé.

- Este, es un mapa naval francés, no tiene ninguna advertencia, arrecifes, atolones, nada de eso.- Dijo mostrando el mapa al oficial. Su mente lo llevó hasta la señora Sarah, buscando una solución hacia ella- Un contratiempo para esa mujer, que viene con un bebé…

- Dejémosla a la deriva.- Lo interrumpió el oficial.

- Una mujer sola, viuda, con dos niños, sería incapaz.- dijo este descartando la posibilidad pero el jefe seguía persuadiéndolo.

- Mande a un marino con ellos, Kev es grande y fuerte, tendrán una oportunidad de vivir, estarán mejor que nosotros.

- Esta bien, lo haremos, no se lo diremos a los demás, esperaremos a media vigía para decirle a la señora White.

El capitán se dirigió a la recamara de la señora White para hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla.

- Porque algunos de los pasajeros estén enfermos, ¿usted nos dejará a la deriva? ¡Esto es una locura! - Dijo verdaderamente molesta Sarah.

- Es por su bien señora White.- Dijo el capitán

- Seré una mujer joven, pero he pasado los últimos años en tres climas diferentes, con insectos del tamaño de ratas y ratas del tamaño de gatos. Le aseguro que puedo sobrevivir con unos tripulantes enfermos de fiebre.

- Tienen cólera.- Dijo el capitán lentamente para que Sarah viera la gravedad del problema.- Si permanece a bordo, morirá.

Sarah no pudo articular palabra a lo que oía, ¿cólera? Mataría a ella y a sus niños, no podía permitirlo. Asintió lentamente, dando entender al capitán que aceptaría su propuesta.

- No puede llevarse ese baúl señora.- dijo el oficial entrando al camarote.- Solamente lo esencial.

- Pero... pero lo único que tengo en este mundo está aquí, en mi baúl.- Dijo Sarah con la voz quebrada.

- Oficial, la señora White llevara todas sus pertenencias.

- Si señor.- Dijo el oficial retirándose.

La señora White, los dos niños y el marinero Kev se embarcaron en un bote con todas sus pertenencias ese mismo día.

Así pasaron los días, navegando para encontrar tierra, pero no habían divisado ninguna.

-¿Señor Kev?- lo llamó Sarah.- Por favor un poco de agua.- Rogó al hombre

-Está limitada, señora.- Respondió este con indiferencia.

-Tienen que tomar agua señor.- Dijo refiriéndose a los niños.

-El niño no es suyo, así que no importa mucho.- Dijo mirando al pequeño.- A su bebé la puede amamantar, tranquilícese, ¿por qué no le da de su leche?- Dijo con voz ronca.

Asi navegaron por días y días, sin tener ni un ápice de suerte en encontrar tierra.

Los niños lloraban por la sed, ya no quedaba tanta agua y tenían mucho calor. El agua se agotaba y Kev no la quería compartir en su totalidad.

-Voy a decirle una cosa, ¡ya estoy harto de los llantos de sus niños!- Dijo kev groseramente y desesperado.

-Entonces por el amor de Dios deles agua.- Dijo Sarah

-Tengo que distribuirla señora, si estuviera solo, sin nadie más, este barril de agua me duraría.- Dijo mientras golpeaba el barril.- Compartir el agua no tiene sentido, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es acabar con su sufrimiento.-

-No los tocará, créame.- Dijo Sarah atrayendo a sus dos niños hacia ella.

-Haré lo que deba hacer, así que los calla o los echaré al mar.- Dijo el marinero perdiendo la paciencia.

-Niños, cállense.- Trataba de calmarlos Sarah, pero era imposible el calor y la sed que tenía era demasiada para unos pequeños.

Mientras Kev picaba un pescado que acababa de pescar, los niños seguían llorando y se estaba desesperando.

¡Ya está! Puede cerrar los ojos si quiere.- Dijo acercándose al pequeño Terriuce, porque ese era el nombre que el niño había dicho, cuando Sarah le preguntó su nombre.

Sarah agarro una pequeña vela de repuesto que tenía un gancho por debajo de esta. La había localizado discretamente y lo golpeo hasta matarlo. Después lo lanzó al agua y sintió un verdadero alivio, pero también se sentía sucia, era la primera vez que mataba a una persona, pero lo hizo por sus niños.

Así pasaron los días y no encontraban alguna isla.

Sarah dormitaba, mientras que los niños estaban despiertos. Las olas rugían avisando que iba a llegar una tormenta.

Sarah se levantó y a lo lejos pudo divisar unas montañas verdes

-¡Tierra!- Dijo atónita todavía, las olas arrastraban al bote hacia la isla, hasta que llegaron.

- Ven Terry, rápido, abrázame.- Dijo Sarah sacándolo del bote con un brazo, mientras que en el otro llevaba a Candy.

Sarah miraba el lugar y se puso a llorar, por todo lo que había vivido esos infernales días. Amarro el bote a una roca grande, para que la corriente del mar no se la llevara y sacó sus pertenencias.

Después amarró una sábana a una rama para hacer lo que sería un techo. Mientras llevaba un baúl para ponerlo debajo de la sábana, la pequeña Candy se acercó a ayudarla, empujando con sus pequeñas manitas la otra parte del gran baúl.

Después Sarah cortó un coco para darle de beber a los niños. Estaban sedientos y necesitaban descansar.

Caminaron por la playa con una gran tetera para buscar agua. Gracias a Dios encontraron un río con agua que caía caudalosa sobre las piedras. Sarah probó el agua y vio que era dulce y lleno completamente la tetera. Mientras que el pequeño Terry jugaba en el agua con un botecito que había encontrado en las rocas.

-¡Que alegría, bananas y frutas!- Exclamó Sarah

-¡También raíces, las comíamos en la misión! Dijo está agarrando una.

-Y bananas ¡Ven Terriuce, encontré bananas, muchas bananas!- Dijo riendo

- Barco.- Dijo Terry con su vocecita, aunque Sarah no le prestó atención.

-¿Quieres una?- Le pregunto a Candice, la cual asintió con su cabecita.

- Barco, se va- Dijo Terry mientras veía como su botecito se iba con el río.

- Mira, que hermoso.- Le dijo Sarah a Candy, mostrándole un huevo de algún pájaro.

El cielo se hizo gris, avisando que una tormenta se avecinaba, por lo tanto Sarah corrió con los niños a la tienda, donde los tapó para esperar que la lluvia se acabara y poder buscar refugio en otro lugar.

Hacia frio y la lluvia no cesaba, los pequeños estaban asustados y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, las olas del mar rugían con fiereza, amenazando con llevarse todo lo que encontrara a su disposición. Tendrían que esperar tal vez horas o días, para que esa brava tormenta terminara

Después de unas horas, la lluvia cesó. Salió el sol y pusieron la ropa a secar, admirando la belleza de la isla, pero no podrían quedarse ahí, pues era peligroso. Así que Sarah decidió que lo mejor era ir y buscar otro lugar.

No podemos quedarnos aquí, estamos expuestos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro que nos proteja de las tormentas.- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño Terry y llevaba a Candy cargada en un brazo.

Caminaron buscando un lugar, hasta que por fin llegaron a otro lado de la playa, todavía mucho más hermoso que donde estaban.

-Niños, ¿No es hermoso?- Les preguntó Sarah admirando la hermosura del lugar.

-Casa.- Dijo el pequeño Terry

Sarah no había entendido y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una casa hecha de cortezas y ramas de palmeras.

-¡Santo cielo, Terry!- Dijo esta asombrada y agradecida a Dios por haberlos dejado encontrar ese lugar.

-Mamá.- Llamó Terry

La casa estaba desordenada, tal vez por el tiempo que estuvo sola.

-¡Mami, mami!- Llamaba el pequeño Terry pero al no ver respuesta, Sarah supo que ese lugar era de donde el pequeño había llegado.

-Ya no está.- Dijo tristemente el pequeño a Sarah

-No, mamá ya no está, tu mami se fué.- Le dijo Sarah dulcemente.

-Mamá.- Dijo Terry empezando a llorar.

-No llores, no llores, ven conmigo.- Dijo Sarah cargándolo.

-Mami no está.- Dijo el pequeño llorando en el hombro de Sarah.

-Ya lo sé, pero está bien, yo estoy aquí, yo seré tu mamá.

Más tarde se fueron hacia una parte alta de la isla para hacer una hoguera, si pasaba un barco podrían encenderla. El pequeño Terry ayudaba a Sarah a pasarle ramas que encontraron.

-Si un barco llega podremos prenderle fuego y verán la hoguera. No pasará mucho para que uno nos encuentre.

Sarah trataba de pescar con unas lanzas que encontró en la casa, aunque resultaba difícil para una mujer que andaba con vestido y que jamás había hecho algo así.

En la noche prendieron una hoguera para asar sus alimentos. Había podido pescar con un cuchillo, después Sarah le dio el beso de buenas noches a cada uno.

-Cierren los ojos.- En eso escucho sonidos parecidos a unos tambores.- ya vuelvo.- le dijo a los pequeños.

A lo lejos alcanzó a divisar unos botes con gente dentro, era una tribu, pero desde allí se notaba que no eran civilizados y tampoco que fueran amigables. Sarah entró a la casa rápidamente y se fue a dormir.

Así pasaban los días, los pequeños jugaban a la orilla de la playa con una tortuguita que encontraron ahí. También con estrellas de mar, cangrejos y conchas.

Después llegó la hora de la cena. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Terry, sé que es tu postre favorito, pero intenta comer despacio, y agarra la cuchara así, tal como te enseñe. Algún día cuando llegue un barco estarán sentados en una mesa elegante de San Francisco y tendrán que demostrar buenos modales en la mesa.- Sarah no quería que cuando un barco llegara, sus hijos no estuvieran educados correctamente, con las enseñanzas que se debían saber.

En eso, el pequeño Terry aventó un poco de su postre a la cara de Candy.

-¡Terriuce, no hagas eso!- Dijo Sarah retándolo y dándole una palmada en la mano.

Sarah le limpio la comida de la cara de su hija, pero Terry volvió a lanzarle comida a Candy.

-¡Terriuce que estemos lejos de la civilización no significa que tengamos que comportarnos como incivilizados.- Dijo mientras volvía a limpiarle la comida a Candy. En eso sonaron los tambores de la tribu y Terry empezó a golpear la mesa con su cuchara al mismo son de los tambores. Sarah salió de la casa.

-Luna llena.- dijo esta mientras volvía a entrar buscando lo que sería un calendario.- Vienen cada tres meses cuando hay luna llena. ¡A la cama niños, deprisa! Esta noche les cantaré en la oscuridad.

Cuando los pequeños se acostaron, Sarah comenzó con la dulce melodía.

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**


	3. Una perdida dolorosa

**SIETE AÑOS DESPUES…**

**Una perdida Dolorosa...**

Candy y Terry eran dos niños preciosos, Candy tenía 7 años, mientras que Terry estaba cerca de cumplir los nueve. Candy tenía el pelo amarillo como el sol y rizado y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, casi como el bosque. Terry en cambio tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos de un azul profundo, como el océano. Los dos eran traviesos y les encantaba jugar en la laguna.

Sarah los cuidaba y les enseñaba clases de gramática, matemáticas, lectura, modales, entre otros. Sarah tenía una fuerza grande, había sacado adelante a ella y a sus niños y vivían muy felices en la isla. Sin rencor, maldad o mentiras.

-Jajajaja.- Reían Candy y Terry persiguiendo un cochinito por el bosque.

Lo atraparon pero Candy vio a la cerda, que venía en busco de su bebé.

-La mamá.- Dijo esta mientras le señalaba con el dedo, Terry la vio y los dos salieron corriendo con el cochinito en brazos.

-¡Suéltalo!- Dijo Candy a Terry.

Terry lo soltó y los dos cayeron en el lodo.

-Jajajaja.- Reían los dos.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿Por qué te pones ropa cuando te bañas?- Le preguntó Candy mientras tomaban un baño en el río.

-Porque es lo más correcto.- Respondió esta mientras le enjabonaba la cabeza a Candy.

-¿Y porque Terry y yo no usamos ropa?- Le preguntó esta no entendiendo a lo que su madre se refería.

-Me refiero a que desistí con ustedes hace mucho tiempo, les ponía ropa y ustedes se la quitaban.- Dijo mientras se lavaba los brazos.

-Quisiera parecerme a Terry allá abajo.- Dijo Candy refiriéndose a la parte íntima de Terry, mientras que su mama le lavaba el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a donde apunta siempre le pega.- Le respondió esta mirando a Terry.

-Le doy a una hoja de mango en el centro.- Dijo este mientras se enjabonaba su cabeza.

-Jaja.- Rió Sarah por la ocurrencia de Terry.

-¿Porque él tiene esa cosa y nosotras no?

-Bueno.- Dijo Sarah tratando de explicarles.- Dios con su infinita misericordia nos… bueno…em… La naturaleza nos hizo diferentes.- Dijo difícilmente.- Una mujer tiene…

-Una concha.- Dijo Terry interrumpiendo a Sarah.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Sarah confundida.

-Lo de Candy parece una concha.

-Así lo llama, una concha.- Dijo Candy molesta sacándole la lengua a Terry.- Y Terry tiene un…

-No, no, no, no, no, olvídenlo, creo que se han sobrepasado, debía explicarle los hechos de la vida hace muchos años.- Dijo mirándolos a los dos

-Explícanos los hechos de la vida ahora.- Le respondió Candy esperando una respuesta.

-No, tengo que pensarlo bien primero.- Respondió esta.- Se los explicare… Después de su clase de lectura esta noche, vamos a enjuagarnos todos juntos, enjuáguense, vamos.- Dijo mientras todos se sumergían.

Después del baño se fueron a la casa, estudiaron sus respectivas materias y empezó a llover. En eso Terry se acordó y le preguntó a Sarah.

-¿Por qué se casan las personas?-

-Es un mandamiento de Dios, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren, hacen votos. Son como promesas, se hacen promesas a los ojos de Dios para que todo el mundo sea testigo. A eso se le llama ceremonia del matrimonio.- Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, para después buscar un pequeño libro y mostrarlo a los niños.- Esto era lo que usaba tu padre para casar a las personas en la misión.

-¿Pero cuales son los hechos de la vida?- Preguntó Terry, restándole importancia al libro que tenía Sarah en sus manos.

Sarah se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta, sabía que tenía que responder algún día a eso y pues había llegado hoy.

-Cundo una niña se convierte en mujer y el niño se convierte en hombre...- Empezó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Cuándo va a ser?- Preguntó Candy

-Es diferente para todos, pero ya lo sabrás cuando te suceda.- Dijo Sarah mientras picaba la fruta para la cena.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Candy no entendiendo del todo la respuesta de su madre.

-Bueno Candy, tu cuerpo será más redondo, tendrás pechos como los míos y todos los meses sangraras un poco de la abertura de las piernas.- Dijo Sarah.

Candy se quedó asustada y perpleja, eso no se escuchaba bien y no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Yo no quiero sangrar.- Dijo esta con una mueca de terror y asco en su cara.

-Oh, solo dura unos días, eso es una gran bendición. Significa que puedes tener un bebé.- Le dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas para quedar a su altura.

-¿Yo también voy a sangrar?- Preguntó Terry disgustado y asombrado por la nueva información.

-No, pero tu voz se hará más grave y te saldrá cabello en la cara. Creo que te verás muy apuesto con barba, al menos que quieras cortártela.- Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla, que se asemejaba más a una caricia.

-Yo quiero un bebé ahora.- Dijo Candy inocentemente.

-Ahora no, todavía no estas lista y cuando lo estés vas a necesitar a un hombre para hacer al bebé que crecerá dentro de ti.

-¿Dentro de mí?- Pregunto confundida Candy mientras se veía su estómago.

Sí, hay un lugar especial dentro de la mujer, donde el bebé está tranquilo, calientito y seguro. Hasta que está listo para llegar al mundo.

-¿Cómo entra ahí el bebé?- Preguntó un muy confundido Terry.

-Bueno, después del matrimonio, el hombre y la mujer se acuestan muy cerca uno del otro y…- Sarah estaba tratando de hallar una explicación

Ya sé, es como las iguanas Candy. Cuando se acercan tanto que no se sabe dónde comienza una y termina la otra.- Dijo Terry interrumpiendo a Sarah recordando a las iguanas.

-Aja.- Dijo Candy recordando también.- ¿Así es?

.Claro, porque las iguanas tienen a sus bebés poco tiempo después.- Respondio Terry.

Mamá, ¿Así es?- Preguntó Candy.

Si, más o menos.- Dijo esta, un poco más aliviada por no tener que explicarle algo que ellos ya entendieron.

¿Y eso es lo que esperaba escuchar todo el día?- Dijo esta con molestia denotada en la voz, porque era algo que ellos más o menos ya sabían.

Aja.- Dijo esta asintiendo.

* * *

Wuju, Ajaja.- Reían Candy y Terry mientras jugaban en su columpio.

Así pasaban los días, jugando, nadando con las tortugas, pescando, correteando y divirtiéndose juntos. Pero lo que no sabían ellos es que estarían ahí en el mismo lugar, pero con diferentes sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Candy y Terry se encontraban en el bote para ir a unas rocas donde pescarían los peces de la cena. Llegaron y los dos se bajaron con las lanzas, Candy amarró el bote y empezaron a pescar.

Ninguno le acertó, hasta que Candy dio un golpe preciso en un lenguado.

La barca se soltó por el vaivén de las olas y se fue directo hacia la isla. Por los corales un tiburón se acercaba, buscando algo que comer. Terry había capturado a un pez, pero el tiburón se lo comió y consigo se llevó parte de la lanza.

Terry lanzó la lanza junto a otras rocas para darle al tiburón pero Candy lo paró-

-Eso de nada servirá.- Dijo esta tratando de calmar a Terry.

-Vete, vete a donde perteneces.- Le gritaba Terry al tiburón, muy enojado.

-Terry.- Lo llamó Candy.- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- Le preguntó mientras señalaba al bote que se iba hacia la isla.-¿Qué vamos a hacer Te…- Fue interrumpida bruscamente por Terry.

-¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme pensar?!- Le gritó este molesto.

Candy solo lo miró algo triste por la forma en que Terry le habló. Mientras Terry pensaba, el tiburón volvió hacia ellos. Sarah los llamaba desde lo alto de unas rocas fuertes, pero como no contestaban a su llamado, se preocupó.

-Hace ya mucho que bajo el Sol, mamá debe estar furiosa.- Dijo Candy mientras Terry agarraba el pescado y lo ataba a unas cuerdas para después atarlo a la roca.-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Candy extrañada.

-Tengo una idea.- Dijo este, mientras seguía con su tarea.

Sarah los buscaba preocupada, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado.

Terry cortó con una concha al pez para que el tiburón oliera la sangre y ellos poder escapar.

-¡Vayámonos!- Avisó Terry a Candy y los dos nadaron hasta el bote.

El tiburón se comió su bocado rápidamente, pero ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que el tiburón los alcanzara. Terry nadaba muy rápido, pero Candy no lograba nadar así. Terry llegó primero al bote y ayudó a subir a Candy rápidamente. Los dos suspiraron de alivio por haberse salvado.

Terry y Candy nadaron a la orilla y Sarah vino corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba angustiada.

-¿Dónde han estado?- Preguntó alzando unas octavas más la voz de lo normal.- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo tarde que es?

-Mamá, pero había un tiburón. Uno viejo. Estaba en las rocas y se llevó la mitad de la lanza de Terry.- Replicó esta para no ganarse una reprimenda.

-LES HE DICHO QUE NO SE ACERQUEN A LOS TIBURONES.-Dijo esta más molesta todavía.

-El bote se zafó.- Respondió Terry.

-¿Y cuál es el reglamento Terriuce?- Preguntó más calmada, solo usaba su nombre completo cuando estaba molesta.

-Regresar antes de que se ponga el Sol.- Respondió este.

-¿Y?- Dijo Sarah esperando a que terminaran de decirlo.

-Nunca ir al lado norte de la isla.- Respondió Candy.

-Ya vieron eso.- Dijo Sarah señalando con el dedo al cielo.-¡Luna llena! Iremos directamente a casa y esto no volverá a pasar jamás ¿Me oyeron?- Impuso Sarah, verdaderamente furiosa. Candy y Terry asintieron y Sarah fue tras ellos.

-Al llegar a casa se encontraron con una tormenta muy fuerte. Estuvieron cantando mientras esperaban a que la lluvia cesara, hasta que una rama del techo de la casa se soltó y el agua caía dentro de la casa.

-Candy, Terry vallan por ramas.- Les mandó Sarah mientras subía por las escaleras hacia afuera del balcón para arreglar el techo.

Poco tiempo después, Candy y Terry se ayudaban a subir las palmeras convertidas en partes de techo. Sarah mientras tanto arreglaba por fuera de la casa la parte del techo, estaba empapada y podía pescar una gripe fuerte.

-Entren a la casa.- Ordenó esta mientras arreglaba el techo.

Terry y Candy hicieron caso y entraron, minutos después Sarah entró, totalmente empapada.

Así pasaron los días y la lluvia no cesaba. Sarah estaba muy mal, tosía a cada rato y no podía levantarse de su cama.

Cough, Cough.- Candy y Terry estaban muy preocupados por su madre, pero no sabían que hacer, solo les quedaba orar a Dios y eso hacían todas las noches.

Todavía la lluvia no cesaba y Sarah los llamó para decirles lo que ocurría.

-Siento un dolor intenso en mi pulmón, y eso, eso significa que tal vez no me alivie.- Dijo esta tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Y qué pasará?- Preguntó Terry confundido

-Tal vez tengan que quedarse sin mi.- Le respondió a Terry, se dirigió a Candy y le dijo.- Si Dios quiere, tal vez me encuentre con tu padre y estaremos como ángeles guardianes cuidándolos desde el cielo.- Después de eso, con ayuda de Candy y Terry, Sarah y sus niños subieron a la parte más alta de la isla cuando la lluvia cesó, donde estaba preparada la fogata por si venía un barco.

-Este es mi lugar especial, es tranquilo y puedo ver la casa.- Les dijo a sus dos niños con dificultad notada en su voz.- Has un hoyo, muy profundo y llénalo de musgo y pasto. Después me metes allí dentro yme cubres con la tierra. Voy a hacer una oración para que la digas y haremos un letrero que diga, "Aquí yace Sarah White, esposa de William, madre de Candy".- Candy estaba llorando mientras escuchaba las palabras de su madre, Sarah hizo una pausa y se dirigió a Terry.- Sé que no soy tu madre verdadera Terry, pero quiero que diga "y madre de Terry"- Sarah comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Candy y a Terry.

Los chicos empezaron a hacer la tumba de Sarah unos días antes de su muerte. Cuando el tan triste día llegó, Terry elevó la oración al cielo mientras Candy y él lloraban.

"Te pedimos señor, este último deseo de Sarah. Que Candy y Terry se amen y se protejan uno al otro".- Terry no pudo avanzar por su voz quebrada, pero se dio fuerzas para hacerlo y continuo.-"Que estudien sus lecciones, para cuando venga el barco, y que nunca se olviden de que su madre los ama, amén"- Dijeron los dos esta última palabra juntos, mientras Candy ponía sobre la tumba de Sarah un ramo de flores.

Ese día no pudieron conciliar el sueño, el peso del dolor que cada uno llevaba en su corazón era muy grande y no podían desprenderse tan fácilmente de él. Los dos tenían pensamientos diferentes y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

**OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

* * *

**Hola chicas lindas! ojalá alguna de ustedes me deje algún review, aquí otro capítulo. Desde el siguiente cap es que la historia se comienza a poner buena :D Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que no les guste, solo díganme Sé que no hay muchos personajes, pero más adelante llegaran unos cuantos solamente. Espero que les guste la historia, después de este fic subiré otro de la verdadera historia de Candy Candy(ya llevo dos capítulos hechos) Gracias y que Dios bendiga sus vidas :***

**Daniela Andley**


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

**HOLA CHICAS LINDAS! Como están?Discúlpenme por el retraso de verdad! sé que dije que actualizaría pronto y es lo que haré! actualizaré cada dos días o tal vez todos los días ;)Les doy gracias a todas aquellas que dejan un review! me hacen seguir la historia con una sonrisa tonta :D La película no es muy larga, habrán momentos un poco eróticos pero no es nada del otro mundo! ;) **

**Abajo responderé los reviews para que lean la historia tranquilamente!**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo. Les mando un besote y muchas bendiciones.**

**Las quieroo muchoo! A mas tardar subiré una nueva historia con el siguiente capítulo de esta que tratará sobre Candy Candy normal ;) y escrita por mi.**

* * *

**NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

**Ocho años después…**

Lo despertó el sonido de unos golpes, se estiró debajo de las cobijas y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se levantó y a lo lejos divisó a Candy moliendo algo, bajo las escaleras y agarró un poco de lechosa que Candy dejó para él. Terry ya era un muchacho fuerte y muy guapo, de ojos verdiazules y cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía la piel bronceada por el sol y ya le empezaría a crecer barba y pelo en el pecho.

Candy tenía un cuerpo atlético y era muy hermosa, al contrario de él tenía el cabello rubio que caía libre hasta su cintura en una cascada de rizos, con ojos color esmeralda y la piel bronceada por el sol al igual que Terry.

Terry salió de la casa y se quedó mirándola, era verdad que Candy se había vuelto muy hermosa y cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de hacerlo. Candy sintió que la miraban y levantó la vista para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos que la miraban, le sonrío y Terry le correspondió, caminó hacia ella y se dio cuenta que estaba moliendo algunos vegetales para hacer el almuerzo.

-Se ve delicioso el almuerzo hoy.- Le dijo Terry

-Gracias.- Respondió esta con una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- No olvides que tu cocinas mañana.- Le recordó esta mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Lo haré.- Le afirmó Terry.- Tu eres la que siempre lo olvida pecosa.

-¿Qué, me dijiste pecosa?- Le dijo esta enfadada.

-Sí, tienes muchas pecas.- Le afirmó este mientras trataba de aguantar una carcajada.

-¡Ay, Terry! Eres imposible.- Le dijo furiosa. A Terry le encantaba verla así y además le gustaba hacerla molestar.-Además ¿Qué dijiste que olvidé?- Le preguntó Candy confundida.

-Olvidaste pintar los huevos.- Dijo Terry refiriéndose a los huevos del día de Pascua.

-No lo olvidé, solo creo que no debemos hacerlo este año.- Le respondió Candy indiferentemente, quería hacer molestar a Terry.

-Lo hacemos cada año, mañana es pascua, eso dice el calendario, hagámoslo.- Al ver que Terry no parecía enfadado decidió seguir.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Candy tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

-Para ver quien encuentra más huevos y gana un premio.- Le respondió Terry.

-¿Gana que Terry?- Le preguntó esta.

-Em… no lo sé…-Le respondió este mientras se comía su pedazo de lechosa. ¿Sólo ganar?- Le preguntó esperando a que dijera que sí.

-Me parece una tontería, no sé por qué tenemos que hacerlo.- Le respondió esta más indiferente al escuchar que nadie ganaría nada.

-Porque a mamá le gustaría.- Le respondió este, dando en el punto débil de Candy.

Al día siguiente, Terry empezó a pintar los huevos con diferentes dibujos y tonalidades. Hizo la pintura con algunos vegetales mezclados con agua.

-Este año el que recoja primero todos los huevos, ganará un premio.- Le dijo Terry a Candy mientras pintaba el ultimo huevo.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- Le preguntó Candy viendo lo que hacía Terry.

-Si tú ganas yo te tengo que dar algo, y si yo gano tú me das algo a mi.- Le propuso Terry mientras le daba los últimos toques al huevo.

-Jajajaja.- Rio Candy al saber que ella ganaría.- Me parece una idea maravillosa.

* * *

Cada uno se repartió diez huevos y los fueron a esconder en diferentes lugares. Traían una cesta cada uno. Los dos se pusieron de espaldas para comenzar el juego.

-Escondí diez huevos, entre la playa y las matas de presas.- Le dijo Terry a Candy.

-Yo escondí diez huevos, entre las rocas y la ciénaga.- Le dijo Candy.

-¿Lista?- Le preguntó a Candy.

-¡En sus marcas!- Dijo Candy.

-¡Fuera!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo hacia los lugares que dijeron cada uno.

Así fueron recolectando los huevos cada uno, encontrándolos y metiéndolos a la cesta.

-¡Yo encontré nueve, gánale a eso!- Le dijo Candy.

-Yo solo encontré ocho.- Le dijo Terry.

-¡Wuju! ¡Gané! ¿Y mi premio?- Le preguntó una emocionada Candy.

* * *

Los dos se montaron en un bote que ellos mismos construyeron, Terry se lanzó al mar y empezó a buscar una ostra, al encontrarla, la agarró y la metió en su bolso. Candy se empezaba a preocupar, hace mucho que había entrado Terry y aún no salía.

Terry salió a la superficie y Candy suspiró aliviada.

-¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo abajo?- Le preguntó Candy molesta y preocupada.

- Ya verás pecosa.- Le dijo este a Candy y esta solo le sacó la lengua.

Terry abrió la ostra y sacó la perla de ella, la lavó en el agua y se la entregó a Candy.

Tu premio.- Le dijo Terry, dándole la perla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Candy la agarró entre sus manos y la vio sonriendo.

Regresaron a tierra y Candy se acostó sobre una hamaca que ellos construyeron.

En la otra se encontraba Terry, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy, sus largos rizos parecidos al sol, sus ojos esmeralda, que le recordaban al bosque y su cuerpo tan… bello. Terry no sabía que le pasaba al mirar a Candy, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella y le encantaba la forma en que sonreía, le encantaban sus ojos, su nariz llena de pecas, su pelo largo y rubio, sobre todo la manera en que se enroscaban. Le encantaba la forma en que nadaba, en la que dormía, le gustaba su forma de ser, dulce, graciosa, hermosa.

Candy se acomodó en su hamaca y cerró los ojos para dormitar, Terry la seguía viendo y cerró los ojos para dormitar el también.

Más tarde se fueron de nuevo a la casa. Candy hizo algo parecido a una pequeña corona y la perla la puso dentro.

Siempre la guardaré.- Le dijo a Terry, quien distraído miró hacia donde estaba Candy.- Mi premio, la perla blanca.- Le explicó tocándola.- En mi cabello se ve bien, ¿no crees?- Le preguntó poniéndosela.

Terry estaba algo molesto por la nueva descubrición que acababa de hacer de lo hermosa que era Candy.-No me importa lo que hagas con ella, ni como la uses, si quieres cuélgatela en la nariz.- Le dijo indiferente.

Candy se fue a verse al espejo y Terry la estaba espiando desde una rendija de las paredes de la casa. Candy se miraba el cabello y veía donde se podía poner su coronita. Jugando se lo puso como un bigote y Terry la seguía mirando embobado. Candy se destapó el pelo de su pecho, no sin antes mirar hacia los lados, como no descubrió a Terry viéndola se vio sus senos que crecían cada vez más. Terry la seguía viendo y le parecieron extraños pero lindos sus pechos, al igual que ella.

Al día siguiente Terry fue a nadar temprano persiguiendo al mismo tiburón de años atrás.

-¿Crees que puede tragarte todo lo que hay en el mar?- Le preguntaba Terry al tiburón, aunque este no le entendiera nada.- ¿Quieres comerme, verdad? Soy demasiado rápido para ti, tiburón estúpido, puedo ganarte todas las veces que quiera y si no quieres creerme, te lo probaré.- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una lanza que falló y el tiburón se molestó. Terry se dispuso a nadar hacia la orilla, feliz de haber podido retar al tiburón. Llegó primero y se puso a gritar como loco.

-¡Soy el amo del arrecife!- Gritó este a los cuatro vientos.

Candy estaba tejiendo una hamaca mientras Terry, engreídamente, le contaba todas sus experiencias con el famoso Tiburón.

-La primera vez, casi me agarró, pero fui demasiado rápido. Esta vez, me estaba esperando, me zambullí y pude ver que tenía como quinientos dientes. Había pececillos alrededor de sus aletas y me persiguió.- Le dijo a Candy, mientras teatralmente, hacia como si un tiburón lo persiguiera y el nadara.- Jaja, pero no me alcanzó, jeje, estúpido tiburón.- Dijo mientras reía.

-Me parece una tontería.- Le dijo Candy.

-¿Tontería? No es tontería es peligroso pecosa.- Le dijo mientras enfatizaba la palabra peligroso y la miraba sensualmente para molestarla.

-Exacto, por eso es una tontería, no entiendo porque lo haces.-Le dijo más molesta Candy por haberle llamado pecosa.

-Pero me gusta.

-¿Qué te gusta?- Le preguntó Candy confundida.

-Lo que siento aquí, siento que estoy vivo y sé que soy el amo del arrecife.- Le dijo este mientras se tocaba el corazón, dándole a entender donde era que sentía la aceleración de la adrenalina.

-El amo del arrecife, "el amo del arrecife"- Se burló Candy de él mientras hacía movimientos graciosos y una voz de superioridad.

-No te estés burlando de mi.- Le dijo molesto mientras se ponía amenazante a su lado.

-Perdón.- Le dijo esta mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Además, aquí la boba eres tú.- Dijo volviendo a su lugar.- Siempre admirándote y tocándote.- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Candy se quedó en shock, ¡Terry la ha visto!

-Yo no me toco.- Afirmó Candy ruborizada al pensar que Terry la estuviera observando. Es verdad que ellos crecieron como hermanos, pero últimamente le pasaban cosas raras cuando lo veía; sentía maripositas en el estómago, no dejaba de pensar en su sonrisa, en esos ojos que la perturbaban de un modo extraño, su cuerpo atlético y fuerte, su cabello cuando el viento jugueteaba con este, su graciosa y seductora forma de ser, su sonrisa. No sabía que le pasaba con Terry y tampoco porque siempre pensaba en él.

-Si lo haces.- Afirmó Terry, cruzándose de brazos.- Siempre te tocas ahí.-Le señaló su pecho- Cuando te miras al espejo.- Le dijo este tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Estaba midiendo cuanto ha crecido, además no debes verme cuando estoy desvestida.- Se defendió Candy, tapándose con la hamaca pudorosa, que acababa de hacer con hojas de palmera.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te he visto desnuda.- Le respondió Terry, sin ver el problema.

-Ahora es diferente.- Le respondió Candy.

¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Terry obstinado.

-No sé, no sé qué es diferente pero lo es.- Le respondió Candy alterada mientras se alejaba.

-Candy.- La llamó Terry, Candy paró su caminata y se volteó a verlo mientras Terry se acercaba a ella.- Quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes no te parece. Los juegos que jugábamos. ¿Ya olvidaste el sube y baja? Era muy divertido.- Le recordaba Terry, sonriéndole al recordar los maravillosos tiempos que pasaron cuando eran niños.- La rueda de las rosas.- Le decía Terry mientras se reía felizmente y Candy le correspondía. Candy le tomó las dos manos para empezar a cantar.

"Rueda de las rosas, flores muy hermosas, pétalos, pétalos y todos se caen".- Cantaban los dos y al último son de la canción Terry cayó encima de Candy mientras reían, Terry miraba a Candy tan profundamente y eso la perturbaba y sentía sus mejillas arder. Candy se sentó de espaldas a Terry muy aturdida

-Terry.- Lo llamó Candy.

-¿Sí?- Le preguntó este acercándose a ella

-¿Te molestaría si muevo mi cama a otro lado de la casa?- Le preguntó esta, no quería seguir durmiendo junto a él por todo lo ocurrido últimamente.

-No.- Le respondió Terry después de un momento dolido por la petición de Candy.- De todos modos lo hubiera hecho yo.- Le respondió este y no era de todo mentira, en unas ocasiones lo había pensado por las extrañas sensaciones que le producía Candy. Candy trataba por todos los medios de no soltar lágrimas, le dolía que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

Candy despertó en la mañana poco a poco, se estiró en su cama, viendo a Terry afuera de la casa tratando de prender fuego. Se estiró y se sentó en su cama, destapándose de las cobijas. Candy miró al suelo con la intención de bajarse pero de reojo vio una mancha roja y se dio cuenta que era sangre al contacto con esta. Se dio cuenta que le salía por el medio de las piernas y saltó rápidamente de la cama asustada y confundida pero recordó esa vez que su madre les hablo a ella y a Terry acerca de los hechos de la vida y la previno de esto. Se sintió más aliviada y de algún modo feliz al saber que se había hecho una mujer. Recogió las sabanas y salió de la casa corriendo, Terry la vio y se preocupó, se paró de la arena y salió en búsqueda de Candy.

Candy estaba lavando las sabanas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien y vio a Terry, se paró solo a unos metros de ella y se veía notablemente confundido.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?- Le preguntó esta un poco molesta y avergonzada.

- Creí ver sangre en el cobertor.- Le respondió mientras se acercaba.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó al acercarse.

- Mamá dijo… Lo que me pasaría cuando me convirtiera en mujer, ¿Recuerdas?- Empezó Candy, un poco avergonzada y sonriendo levemente mientras apretaba fuertemente el cobertor.

-Si.- Terry le respondió confundido, no sabía que tenía que ver eso con esto.

- Pues… Ese día es hoy, ¡Ya soy una mujer!- Le dijo esta visiblemente feliz. Terry se quedó asombrado, no se esperaba eso.

Al día siguiente…

Terry estaba haciendo(Ustedes deben saber lo que hacen los chicos a su edad :o)cosas debajo de las cobijas en la mañana, le gustaba lo que se hacía.

-Terry, Terry despierta tienes que ayudarme a mover mi cama.- Le pedía Candy mientras se sentaba en su cama y lo trataba de mover.

-Sí, cuando despierte.- Le respondió Terry, incomodo por la interrupción de Candy.

-¡Ya estas despierto!- Le reclamó esta.

-¡No lo estoy pecosa!- Le respondió, tratando de hacerla enojar y que se fuera de ahí.

-Vamos, vamos.- Le decía Candy, molesta por lo de pecosa mientras trataba de descubrirlo de las cobijas.

-Espera, espera que no estoy vestido.- Le respondió Terry.

-Pues cúbrete con el cobertor.- Le respondió Candy.- ¡Anda!- Le decía apurándolo.- ¿Terry por qué estas encorvado?- Le preguntó esta.

-Dame unos minutos.- Le respondió este. Candy ahogo un grito de sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver el un bulto sobresalir de la cobija.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó esta, asustada, tratando de quitarle la cobija a Terry pero este se lo impidió.

-Esta así casi todo el tiempo.- Se excusó Terry, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Y te duele?- Preguntó Candy, tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito.

-No.- Le respondió Terry sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Y caminas así?- Le preguntó Candy, riéndose sin parar.

-¡Puedo caminar bien!- Le respondió Terry molesto mientras las risas de Candy no paraban.- Y puedo quitármelo si quiero.

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó, sorprendida.

-Eso no te importa.- Le respondió este de manera arrogante.

-Si no me cuentas tus secretos Terry ya nada será igual.- Le respondió esta sonriendo, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la mirada helada de Terry.

-YA NADA ES COMO ANTES, NADA COMPRENDES.- Le gritó Terry obstinado y enfadado.- Vamos a mover tu estúpida cama.- Le dijo más calmado pero con el enfado en su voz. Terry corrió hacia el otro lado de la casa y movió la cama de Candy bruscamente.

Candy se sentía mal por el modo en el que le habló Terry y cuando se sentía triste iba a la tumba de Sarah para conversar con ella.

-Mamá, no sé qué hacer, él ha cambiado y yo he cambiado.- Le decía a Sarah, mientras veía su tumba y soltaba lágrimas.- Todo es tan confuso.- Candy sintió un ruido y se volteó para ver a Terry y estalló.- ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME ESPÍES, VETE DE AQUÍ!-Le gritó furiosa.

-Estoy harto de que siempre me dices que me valla.- Le respondió Terry.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ TERRY Y HABLO EN SERIO!- Le ordenó Candy, acercándose a él con una mirada fría. Terry no aguantó más y el también estalló-

-ESTA BIEN, ME IRÉ A DONDE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO, IR AL NORTE DE LA ISLA.-Le respondió Terry, molesto y se alejaba de Candy mientras ella se trataba de acercar.

-¡No, no puedes hacerlo! ¿¡No ves que hoy es luna llena?!

-¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!- Le gritó Terry obstinado y furioso.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, ES UNA REGLA!- Le gritó Candy mientras la cara se le ponía roja, señal de que estaba realmente enfadada.

-NO ES UNA REGLA MÍA, ERA DE ELLA.- Le gritó Terry refiriéndose a la tumba de Sarah.- Ni siquiera era mi verdadera madre.- Le dijo por último para irse caminando hacia donde años atrás la curiosidad lo mataba por ir. Candy al escuchar eso se entristeció, pero al mismo tiempo sintió indignación.

-¡Te amó como si fuera tu madre!

-¡NO ME INTERESA!- Le gritó Terry alejándose cada vez más.- ESTOY HARTO DE SUS REGLAS Y TUS REGLAS. AHORA HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA POR MI VOLUNTAD. TENGO EDAD SUFICIENTE, PUEDO IR A DONDE QUIERA Y VOLVER A CASA CUANDO QUIERA Y HACER LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA CON MI VIDA.- Le gritó para que lo escuchara, ya se alejaba y Candy se preocupaba pero sabía que Terry no desistiría y menos cuando está tan enfadado.

Mientras tanto Terry se iba, meditando en las palabras que le gritó a Candy y tan absorbido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus pies lo llevaron hacia donde quería pero no podía, en tiempo pasado; El norte de la isa.

* * *

**Nekito1: Hola linda, gracias por el review. Pues me estoy basando en la película pero le agregué algunas cosas que tu ya te debiste de dar cuenta ;) Tal vez la cambie un poco pero por el momento la estoy siguiendo casi tal y como es, un beso. :***

**Lady Supernova: Hola linda, yo también soy terrytana :D Que bueno que te guste y gracias por el review. besitos.**

**Eva Grandchester: Hola Eva linda! Gracias por tu review! abrazos!**

**Candicita 1998: Hola amiga linda! Me alegra que estes bien. Que bueno que te fascine la historia, si, el personaje de Sarah es importante en la historia y verás que buena se pone ;) Publicaré muy seguido y espero tus reviews. Yo tambien te quiero un beso :***

**Yoooo: Hola linda! Que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review un besote :***

**LizCArter: Hola Linda! Gracias por la bienvenida :* Pues yo le pondré algunas cosas mías pero la historia será basada en la peli ;) pero ya verás en los siguientes capítulos que te gustará. Gracias por seguir la historia amiga y cuidate mucho! Gracias por el review besos :***

**Daniela Andley**


	5. Un descubrimientoHace el amor verdade

**Chicas lindas! Como están? Adivinen que? Se me había ido el internet y no me pude conectar hasta ayer... Hoy es que subo el cap porque ayer era muy tarde y quiero que lo lean ahorita :D Para que se vayan a dormir con una sonrisa. Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan un review y recuerden que abajo responderé :D **

**Este cap tiene un poco de contenido no apto paro todo público. **

**Espero que les guste el cap y claro! Añadí parte de mi historia y un Terry y Candy Pov :D Bueno lean y disfruten. Lo que esta escrito en _cursiva_ significa los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Bendiciones y las quiero!**

**Daniela Andley.**

**PD: Subí mi otra historia "Seguir el destino" Espero que la lean y les guste.**

* * *

**EL NUEVO DESCUBRIMIENTO HACE ALGO GRANDIOSO...**

Al llegar, Terry se dio cuenta de que había esqueletos colgados ahí. A donde sea que mirara encontraba lo mismo.

-Oh dios

Una cabeza colgada a una rama de un árbol lo espantó al caer. Terry dio un salto y al mirar en frente de él había una roca muy grande. Con una cara tallada en ella. Se quedó boquiabierto, el lugar era más horrible de lo que pensaba. Escuchó unos murmullos y pasos acercándose. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes así que se camufló con lodo y esperó escondido.

Vio llegar a unos hombres, notablemente de pieles oscuras, al igual que los ojos y el pelo, aunque estaban maquillados de algo blanco. Estaban vestidos con taparrabos y collares y pulseras hechas de plantas, además de que tenían lanzas. Terry esperó y vio como empezaban a hacer una fogata y bailar alrededor de esta, cantando algo que no entendía en su lengua. También tocaban unos tambores y vio como mataban a un hombre de esos. Colocándolo en frente de la roca con cara.

Candy estaba haciendo la cena. Estaba preocupada de que Terry no haya llegado. Sabía que estaba furioso, pero la preocupaba mucho. Dejó de cortar los plátanos y fue en su búsqueda.

Terry vio cómo se iban y solo un hombre se quedaba a limpiar. El hombre estaba limpiando y dio la espalda en su dirección, hasta salir completamente de su vista. Terry aprovechó el momento para irse, pero justo cuando se marchaba, escuchó unos pasos y supo que era el hombre. Agarró la lanza y se la apuntó. El hombre paró en seco y Terry con el corazón en la boca no soltó la lanza. Terry rio por el gracioso aspecto del hombre y el hombre también rio, con una risa muy rara y Terry se dio cuenta que le faltaban unos dientes y eso le hizo mucha gracia, a lo cual se rio más. El hombre salió corriendo y Terry también fue directo a la casa. Pensando en cómo estaría Candy y que estaría haciendo.

"_No debí haberle gritado, pero estoy cansado que siempre me grite que hacer. No sé porque la miro tanto…Recuerdo lo que mamá me dijo, las personas se casan porque se aman y creo que yo también amo a Candy. Quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes y regresar el tiempo atrás. Pero… Que diría mamá sobre esto y como serían las cosas si ella estuviera aquí" _Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a sentir un remordimiento por haber dicho cosas que en realidad no sentía, así que se disculpó con Sarah.

-Perdóname mamá, lo que dije no fue cierto, perdóname, desearía que estuvieras aquí y también que me digas que hacer por lo que siento con Candy. Sé que te desobedecí por mi rebeldía pero ayúdame a encontrar mis sentimientos.- Fue la plegaria que dijo en voz alta hacia Sarah mientras caminaba en dirección a casa.

-Candy…-Dijo en un suspiro y como si la hubiese llamado Candy apareció gritando su nombre.

-¡TERRY, Terry! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve que esconderme.- Candy se acercó a él preocupada y le puso una mano en el hombro. Eso le dio fuerzas a Terry para hablar con Candy.- Vi a los salvajes danzar y no me vieron, sino estaría muerto.- Le dijo para meterse al agua de la playa mientras Candy lo seguía y sumergirse para quitarse el lodo de la piel. Candy lo ayudaba a lavarse echándole agua y tocándole el torso, tratando de quitar el lodo.

-Había un salvaje, al principio quería matarlo, después me arrepentí y no lo hice.

- Pero te vio y le dirá a los demás.- Le dijo Candy preocupada.

- No, dejé que se fuera, en paz.

- Espero que tengas razón. ¡ Ay Terry me alegra que estés bien, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. No quiero que jamás volvamos a pelearnos jamás.- Le dijo agarrando sus manos y acercándose a él.

-Yo tampoco.- Le dijo, atrayéndola a él para abrazarla. Al hacer esto sintió una paz muy buena consigo mismo y con ella y también le daba calor y frio el cuerpo de Candy, algo que lo calaba hasta los huesos y le daba calor también.

- ¿Amigos, pecosa?- Le preguntó mirando a sus ojos y viendo lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la puesta de Sol.

- Si, por siempre.- Le respondió Candy. Hipnotizada por los ojos de Terry. Terry no aguantó y por un impulso le dio un beso a Candy en la mejilla. Candy se quedó atónita ante esto. Le gustó el corrientazo que sintió y Terry también sintió algo similar. No pudo y lo hizo; besó los labios de Candy, probándolos. Eso fue como sentirse en la gloria. Candy también sintió estar en el cielo y correspondió al beso, que se tornaba más apasionado cada vez más. Candy posó sus manos en el cuello de Terry y lo atrajo hacia ella, mientras se sentaban en la arena.

Terry Pov

Vi los ojos verdes de Candy y no pude evitar mirar lo hermosa que se veía debajo del Sol. Su preocupación me hizo feliz y me gustó. No quería demostrarle que ya se me había pasado el enojo, pero sus palabras me hicieron olvidar porque nos peleamos. Creo que mi madre si me escuchó. Candy me prometió no volver a pelear y yo acepté gustoso de que nos hayamos reconciliado. Su cercanía y sus manos en mi torso me provocaban algo extraño en mi cuerpo. La abracé, feliz de habernos reconciliados y sentí como si una carga se me fuera de encima y sentí como si la arena se moviera. Así que para sacarme de encima esas sensaciones le pregunté.

-¿Amigos, pecosa?

- Si, por siempre.- Su respuesta me hizo feliz y no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Al hacer eso miré sus labios y no me resistí a probarlos. Saben a miel. Saben a Candy. No sé como explicarlo, pero la sensación de besarla me hizo pensar que estábamos volando y me olvidé de todo. Ella también me besaba y puso sus manos en mi cuello, acercándome a ella. Los dos caímos sentados en la arena y sentí punzadas en mi parte baja. Me sentía bien y muy pero muy feliz.

Candy pov

Me había preocupado tanto por Terry. Pensé que le había ocurrido algo, pero no, gracias a Dios no. No debíamos pelear y lo sabía, pero a veces era inevitable. Lo ayudé a lavarse y no pude evitar ver su cuerpo y lo fuerte que era. Los dos nos prometimos no pelearnos y me encontré con su mirada azul. Que profunda se veía su mirada y me hacía estremecer, pero no de miedo, sino de… otra cosa, pero no sé muy bien qué. Me abrazó y me sentí bien. Recuerdo que mi mamá nos contó varias cosas, de las personas que se amaban y porque se casaban y lo que sentía por Terry era tan confuso. Creo que lo amo, pero me da mucha pena decirle y que se burle y no quiera saber más nada de mí. Me sacó de mis pensamientos al preguntarme.

-¿Amigos pecosa?- Pecosa otra vez, en el espejo me miro y es verdad tengo varias pecas en mi nariz. Pero vi que no tenía ni un poco de burla en su cara y supe que lo decía de corazón.

- Si, por siempre.- Al responderle eso vi que se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Eso me dejó desconcertada y con un calor intenso ahí donde me besó. Después de hacerlo miré a sus ojos que miraban mi boca y se acercaba a mi hasta besarme; fue hermoso, sentí como si estuviera volando muy alto y me sentía muy bien. No sabía cómo responder pero mis labios también se movían junto a los de Terry y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí cosquillas en el cuerpo y los dos nos sentamos en la arena, hasta que Terry interrumpió el beso.

Narradora pov

-Siento ganas de llorar.- Le dijo Terry a Candy, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir, sentía una felicidad muy grande y sabía más que nunca que estaba enamorado de Candy.

- También yo.- Le respondió Candy, sentía una felicidad muy grande en el pecho y se dio cuenta que amaba a Terry. Terry estaba indeciso por lo que le diría a Candy, pero se armó de valor al mirar sus ojos.

- Quiero que seamos marido y mujer.- Candy al escuchar estas palabras sintió que su corazón saltó.

- Si.- Le dijo sonriente, para después besarlo.

- Te amo Candy.- Le dijo Terry entre besos.

- Y yo a ti Terry.

Al volver a la casa los dos se siguieron besando. Terry empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Candy y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Terry cada vez más sentía cosquillas en su parte baja y Candy sentía mariposas en el estómago con los besos de Terry. Terry bajó a su cuello, mientras Candy soltaba jadeos, los dos cayeron en la cama y Terry bajaba cada vez más hasta llegar a la tela que tapaba los senos de Candy, la deshizo y vio la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos. Volvió a besarla mientras la tocaba ahí. Le gustaba como se amoldaban a sus manos. Candy hacía círculos en el torso de Terry y besaba su cuello. Los dos soltaban jadeos y se sentían en el cielo. Terry le quitó toda la ropa a Candy y se quedó mirándola, a lo que Candy se sonrojó y se tapó.

No lo hagas, te ves hermosa. Te amo Candy.- Candy pudo notar como sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

Y yo a ti Terry.- Se fundieron en un beso y Terry se quitó también la ropa. Candy bajó la mano y rozó la parte intima de Terry, a lo que este soltó un gemido.

¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó Candy.

Mh.- Apenas le respondió Terry. Candy pasó sus manos por esa parte de Terry y este sentía que explotaría. Se volvieron a fundir en un beso y Candy sentía que se mojaba Terry paso su intimidad por la de Candy y esta soltó un gemido. Terry lo volvió a hacer, hasta que recordó las palabras de su madre. Terry puso su intimidad en la entrada de las piernas de Candy y empujó. Candy hizo una mueca de dolor y Terry lo lamentó.

Lo siento Candy. Perdóname. Te amo tanto.

No…Hazlo…- Al escuchar esas palabras Terry besó a Candy y se introdujo dentro de ella. Candy gimió por placer y dolor. Luego Terry empezó las embestidas y los dos gemían, sintiendo que subían hasta tocar las estrellas.

Te… amo…Candy…Te amo-

Terry…Te…amo.- Se decían entre gemidos, Terry y Candy llegaron a la cima del cielo y Candy sintió que algo explotó en su interior. Terry soltó un gemido de placer y cayó encima de Candy.

Candy, te amo tanto, eres tan hermosa. Seamos marido y mujer. Amémonos por siempre.- Le decía mirándola a los ojos.

Si Terry, yo también te amo.- Terry le sonrió y la besó otra vez. Los dos quedaron dormidos abrazados uno al otro.

Terry despertó y vio a su lado a Candy completamente desnuda al igual que él. ¡No había sido un sueño! El y Candy se amaban. Se levantó y se puso su ropa. Arropó a Candy con la cobija y fue a buscar ramas y plantas para hacer los anillos de boda. Su madre les había dicho como eran los preparativos de las nupcias y el más de una vez ojeo el libro de casamiento de su "padre".

Encontró varias cosas y con ellas hizo dos anillos iguales. Sabía que Candy se pondría una de las coronas hechas de flores, por lo que optó sorprenderla. Encontró uno vestido blanco y también un velo para el cabello de Candy. Preparó el desayuno y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Sonrió y se volteó para darle un beso a Candy.

Casémonos hoy Candy.- Le pidió entre besos.

Si Terry, hoy.- Candy se separó de él y le regaló una sonrisa a la que Terry correspondió.

¿Dónde te gustaría que fuera?- Le preguntó Terry a Candy.

Mmm… En frente de la tumba de mamá, me gustaría que nos viera.- Le respondió Candy.

Será ahí entonces.- Candy vio los anillos que Terry hizo y solto una exclamación de alegría.

¡Son hermosos Terry!- Candy vio el vestido de novia y lo abrazó a ella.- Pero no quiero que estés aquí cuando me arregle.

¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Terry, ya la había visto desnuda y lo que hicieron ayer tampoco Candy se mostró tan pudorosa, entonces ¿por qué ahora sí?

Quiero sorprenderte.- Fue su respuesta, Terry le sonrió y se fue a decorar el lugar. No sin antes despedirse con un te amo de Candy.

Candy se puso el viejo vestido blanco y se miró en el espejo. Hizo una corona de flores roja y se la puso en el pelo junto a su velo. Se sonrió y fue para donde estaba Terry.

Terry no hizo mucho, solo hizo algunos arreglos pero la vista y las plantas con flores hacían un lugar muy bonito.

-Gracias mamá, gracias.- Le agradeció a Sarah, escuchó unos pasos y vio que Candy había llegado. Se veía preciosa con su cabello rubio cayendo hasta su cintura y sus ojos esmeralda mirándolo amorosamente. Le sonrió y él a ella. Terry cogió los anillos y dijo:

-Con esta argolla me desposo contigo.- Dijo para ponerle el anillo en su dedo anular.

- Con esta argolla me desposo contigo Terry.- Dijo para hacer lo mismo.

-Amén.- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Terry la besó y sonrieron al separarse.

Ya somos marido y mujer.- Le dijo Candy sumamente feliz.

Si para siempre.- Le respondió Terry y la volvió a besar.

Los dos se divertían mucho juntos y en la noche se entregaban mutuamente para amarse hasta no poder más.

Un día que los dos jugaban en la playa Terry calló encima de Candy y se besaron. Así hasta deshacerse de sus ropas y entregarse mutuamente en la playa con el vaivén de las olas. El atardecer daba a la bella escena un toque mágico y los dos no se podían sentir más felices de lo que estaban.

Hacían todo juntos y no peleaban. Se hacían felices y se amaban mucho. Era un AMOR SIN DOLOR lo que vivían y era maravilloso. Los dos dormían ahora en la misma cama y se habían olvidado de la vergüenza al verse desnudos.

Los dos se divertían cayendo por las cataratas del río. Durmiendo en la arena. Terry le enseñaba a hacer muchas cosas a Candy y esta aprendía mucho y claro compartían besos y caricias. Era hermoso.

Un día que Candy y Terry tejían una red de pesca, Candy vió a lo lejos algo que la dejó sin habla.

* * *

**Lady Supernova: Hola chica! Jajaja si! Estaban confundidos y sobretodo Terry! Pobrecito, pero ya le di lo que le toca :D Que bueno que te guste amiga y saludos y besos! **

**LizCarter: Hola amiga! Jajajaja si una de las mías también, cuando la vi me los imaginé a los dos(estoy hipnotizada por Candy Candy *_*)Y dije: Haré una adaptación pero con Candy y Terry y sé que les gustará a las chicas de fanfiction. Bueno ami! Espero que te haya gustado la escena hott! Me los imaginé en verdad y sobre todo a Terry con esos pectorales(ahhhh!) Jajaja bueno Saludos y abrazos.**

**Corner: Que bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por el review besos :***

**Candicita1998: Hola ami! Que pasó? Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo! Si el personaje de Sarah es de mucha importancia, a mi me encantó como cuidó de Terry(Richard en la peli) y como los amó! Jajajaja ya viste lo que pasó en el cap! Esos dos aquí viviran una historia muy bonita y de verdad me metí en sus personajes :D Bueno amiga, espero que estes mejor, si necesitas mi apoyo aquí estaré :* Cuídate tu también besos y también te quiero!**

**Gracias chicas y nos vemos en el otro cap(y si quieren leer mi otra historia, Terryfic también, nos vemos en el segundo cap) Besos y cuidense**

**Daniela Andley**


	6. ENCUESTA

**Bueno chicas… En el siguiente cap vienen unas visitas y hay una chica a la que quiero que me digan ¿quién les gustaría que fuera?**

**A)Susana**

**B)Annie**

**P)Patty**

**E)Eliza**

**La chica querrá amor con Terry, así que… ¿A quién eligen?**

**La mayoría que gane, será la que pondré como la chica. Saludos y espero sus reviews.**

**Daniela Andley**


	7. El barco

**HOLA CHICAS LINDAS! LAS EXTRAÑÉ UN MONTÓN! Gracias por los reviews aquí y en mi otra historia "Seguir el destino" Y estamos llegando al fin de esta historia snif snif :'(. Pero bueno, seguiré haciendo historias. Mi amiga LizCarter me recomendó hacer la adaptación de For ever(Por siempre cenicienta) Así que les pregunto... Les gustaría? A mi me parece que el principe de la historia haría un perfecto Terry. Pero lo dejo en manos de ustedes. Emm...Con relación a esta historia haré un epilogo hecho por mi. Nos quedarán dos capítulos más creo... Pero no nos queda casi nada para terminarla :( Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por aquí y me dejan un review. Como siempre responderé abajo ;). Chicas les pido que oren por mi amiga Hillary, tiene un problemita y quiero que se recupere. De verdad se los agradecería mucho. **

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Daniela Andley**

**PD: En la encuesta que hice ganó Susana. **

**EL CAP ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI AMIGA HILLARY.**

* * *

**EL BARCO:**

-Mira.- Dijo impresionada Candy, lo que se veía a lo lejos era un ¿barco? ¡Si! ¡Era un barco. Terry volteó confuso y también se quedó sin habla al ver lo que se acercaba. Candy buscó un binocular que tenían en la casa.

- Deprisa Candy, la señal del fuego.- Los dos corrieron hacia lo más alto de la isla a toda prisa. Los dos ponían más madera en la señal y Candy meditó algo un momento.

-¿Y si son los salvajes? Tengo miedo Terry.- Le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

- No encenderemos el fuego todavía. Veremos quienes son.- Terry apuntó con el binocular hacia el barco pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que un bote con personas dentro se aproximaba. Los dos se escondieron detrás de una roca viéndolos cuidadosamente. Terry volvió al binocular y vio más cerca.

- Hay ocho personas. La de ropa clara puede ser mujer.- Candy al oír esto se emocionó mucho y le arrebató el binocular a Terry.

- ¡Oye!- Exclamó este pero Candy no le prestó atención. Candy miró y se pudo dar cuenta de lo que decía Terry era verdad. Los dos bajaron dispuestos a saludar como su madre se los había enseñado. Se volvieron a esconder detrás de una roca y vieron que un hombre muy elegante bajó del bote. Seguido por unos hombres que no parecían muy amigables. Candy y Terry salieron de su escondite y los personajes pararon en seco.

- No les quiten la vista de encima, podrían ser incivilizados.- Les dijo el capitán en voz baja, uno de los marineros apuntó el arma hacia ellos, por si alguno quería hacerles daño.

-¿Civilizados o incivilizados?- Preguntó el capitán hacia Candy y Terry.

- Civilizados, C-I-V-I-L-I-Z-A-D-O-S.- Respondió Terry impresionando por completo a todos los que se encontraban ahí, menos a Candy, por supuesto.

- Recuerda lo que dijo mamá sobre un fuerte apretón de manos.- Le susurró Candy al oído. Terry no se animaba a dejar su lanza, por lo que optó a no apuntárselas más.

- Me llamo Terry, hace mucho que los esperábamos.- Terry le dio la mano en señal de saludo.

- Soy Candy, estoy lista para que nos lleven a la civilización.- Se presentó Candy haciendo una torpe venia.

-¿Qué?- El capitán no podía creer lo que oía. Era el mismo nombre de la hija de la señora Sarah, a la que dejaron en altamar por la epidemia de cólera.- James Marlow, soy el capitán del barco Jake Higgins. ¿Esta tierra es suya?- Se presentó el capitán para después ver la casa y preguntar lo que quería saber.

- Sí, mi casa está allá.- Le respondió Terry son simpleza.

- Queremos que nos den agua fresca, nuestros barriles están vacíos. ¿Nos dan permiso de venir a su isla?- El capitán no estaba muy seguro si lo entendían o no, por lo que hablaba despacio.

- Si, son bienvenidos.- Le respondió Terry en el mismo modo.

- Si no le molesta cubrirse, voy a traer a mi hija.

-¿Esa prenda no lo ahorca?- Terry veía como estaba vestido y le pareció demasiado apretado.

- No, no claro que no.- Dijo para después Candy tocarla con curiosidad.- Emm…Bueno sí, a veces. Em…Em…Le agradecería si…- El capitán salió de ahí en busca de su hija. Los otros dos marineros que allí se encontraban miraban a Candy de una manera inapropiada. Terry se dio cuenta del arma que traía uno de ellos, pero lo confundió con una lanza.

-¿Cómo puede pescar con una lanza?- Le preguntó Terry asombrado e intrigado.

- No es una lanza.- Respondió el marinero.

- ¡Es un rifle!- Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Puede arrancarte la cabeza.

-¡No lo creo, que emocionante!- Le dijo Susana a su padre.

- Parecen una extraña mezcla de conocimientos e ignorancia. ¡Ah y su…su atuendo es un poco.- El señor James no sabía cómo decirlo así que se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno…es escaso.

- Ahh.- Dijo una impresionada Susana. Al acercarse a ellos Susana se quedó muda al ver a Terry y le dio un poco de molestia Candy, era una joven muy bonita y no podía negarlo. Candy empezó a ver maravillada unos listones del vestido de la chica ante sus ojos. Terry en cambio, se sentía incómodo en la forma como lo miraba la chica. Susana se molestó por la mirada de Candy y le dijo en tono arrogante.

-¿Sucede algo?

- Que bonitos.- Dijo refiriéndose a los listones.-Los colores, iguales al cielo.

- Son seda pura.- Respondió esta, al ver la admiración de Candy no le pareció mala.- Toma, te obsequio uno.

- Gracias.- Le dijo mientras lo veía fascinada.

- Y este es para tu hermano.- Dijo Susana entregándole uno a Terry.

- No es mi hermano, es mi esposo.- Dijo una Candy muy sonriente. A Susana no le había gustado lo que dijo y se asombró.

-¿Es tu esposo?- Le preguntó asombrada y con un rastro de molestia en la voz. Ninguno respondió porque estaban contemplando los listones que les regalaron. Susana miró a su padre extrañada y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá murió hace ocho años.- Dijo Candy con un ramo de flores en sus manos. Susana por su parte no dejaba de mirar a Terry, era tan apuesto y varonil. Le encantaba completamente. Se sentía atraída por él.

-¿Cómo llevan la cuenta?- Preguntó extrañado el capitán.

- Mamá nos enseñó. Doce lunas llenas hacen un año.- Respondió Terry, Susana por su parte le sonreía coquetamente aunque Terry no la pudiese ver. Era hermoso, le parecía uno de esos príncipes de cuentos de hada que su mamá le leía para dormir, claro que con menos ropa.

-Celebramos Navidad, día de gracias y pascua. Aunque no sabemos si los festejamos los días correctos.- Les comentó Candy.

- Es absolutamente increíble, los dos viviendo solos en este extraño lugar, olvidado de la mano de Dios.- Dijo el capitán

-Dios no lo ha olvidado capitán, no lo ha olvidado para nada.- Respondió muy segura Candy y enfadada por el comentario del capitán Marlow.

Cuando era la hora de cenar, Candy y Terry pescaron una langosta e hicieron una sopa de anguilas. Pusieron los respectivos platos y cubiertos y se sentaron a cenar.

- ¡Vaya, la mesa está bien puesta! ¡Felicitaciones al chef y hasta hacen sus propios utensilios, tazas cucharitas, que ingenioso!- Dijo sumamente impresionado y riendo.

-¡Mmm!- Exclamó Susana al probar lo rica que estaba la sopa.

- ¿El señor Leagen no va a sentarse con nosotros?- Preguntó un extrañado Terry.

- Emm… El señor Leagen es marinero y prefiere sentarse solo.- Le respondió el capitán Marlow, mientras Candy ponía sopa para el señor Leagen.

- Es fácil saber porque han estado perdidos tanto tiempo, los mapas ni siquiera muestran estas islas.

- Es un milagro que los hayamos encontrado.- Dijo Susana. Candy le servía la sopa al señor Leagen, mientras le sonreía amablemente. Este le sonrió muy raramente, lo que hizo que Candy sonriera menos y se fuera rápidamente a la mesa.

- Hay noches en que los salvajes vienen a la isla. Ahí hay un cementerio.- Les comentó Terry.

- Esto es muy sabroso, un verdadero cambio de la sopa que comemos en el barco. ¿Qué es?- Dijo Susana mirando a Candy

-Sopa de anguilas.- Respondió Candy sonriendo.

-¿Anguilas?- Preguntó Susana con asco. Candy al ver su cara de repugnancia aclaró todo.

- Solo la sopa es de Anguila, los cuadritos pequeños son erizos de mar.-Dijo Candy. Niel Leagen estaba mirando la coronilla que llevaba Candy en su cabeza y pudo ver una perla. Tenía que conseguirla, pero no sabía cómo.

- Agradecemos su hospitalidad y queremos recompensarlos.- Les dijo el capitán.

- Puede hacerlo, llevarnos en su barco. Volveremos a la civilización.- Respondió Terry.

- Me imagino que deben estar muy aburridos aquí.- Dijo Susana mirando a Terry con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Qué significa aburrido?- Preguntó Terry desconcertadamente, Susana entendió que ellos dos no sabían lo que era aburrimiento y miró a su padre con una cara de asombro.

- Bueno, es cuando uno no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer. Eso es aburrido, como ustedes deben estar.- Le dijo Susana.

-No, nunca sucede eso.- Respondió Terry sonriéndole a Candy y esta le correspondió.

- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio no se aburren?- Preguntó Susana asombrada.

- No y mucho menos cuando nos besamos.- Respondió Terry mirando a Candy y sonriéndole ampliamente. Susana se sintió molesta por esta afirmación. Ella nunca había besado a un hombre y Candy sí. Le dieron celos lo que hacían los dos y más cuando se miraban tan enamoradamente. Ella quería que Terry fuera suyo, además que ella era más bonita que Candy. Ella tenía el cabello lacio, mientras que Candy lo tenía rizado pero las dos eran rubias. Ella tenía la piel blanca, mientras que la de Candy era bronceada. Ella tenía más clase y Candy no sabía mucho. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió comiendo normalmente.

Al día siguiente el capitán Marlow fue a su barco a buscar una vestimenta de caballero, así mismo Susana fue a buscar la de ella. Les estaban enseñando muchas cosas y Candy y Terry se sentían cautivado por todas esas cosas.

Botas, una camisa, pantalones de algodón.- En eso el vestido de Susana estaba entre la ropa.- Dejaré que Susana te explique la ropa de mujer Candy. Bueno los dejo. Candy se acercó con curiosidad a la ropa y vio algo que recordó y llamó su atención.

¡Botones!- Dijo sumamente feliz.- Recuerdo los botones en el vestido de mamá.

Es encaje irlandés.- Respondió Susana tomando una ropa interior de mujer.- Terry, voltéate por favor.- Pidió Susana, ruborizándose un poco.- Voy a enseñarle a Candy una ropa interior. Aunque no dudo que ya la has visto toda.- Dijo un poco sonrojada al tocar a Terry. Terry se volteó y Susana empezó con su labor. Desdobló la ropa interior y se la mostró a Candy.

¿Para qué sirve?- Preguntó Candy muy contenta.

Va a alrededor de la cintura y después se sujeta con las cintas.- Le dijo mientras Candy reía.- No voltees todavía Terry.- Le dijo Susana.- Le estoy enseñando mis secretos a Candy.- Después le sonrió y volvió con Candy. Después trajo una caja que por dentro traía maquillaje.

Mira esto es de terciopelo.- Dijo refiriéndose a las partes de arriba de unas cajitas.- Y estos son de plata.- Le enseñó los otros maquillajes. Después sacó la parte de arriba de la caja y por dentro habían más cosas.

Cepillo y peine, mota de polvo.- Al sacarla se la puso en la nariz a Candy y esta soltó un gritito de sorpresa, lo que hizo que las dos se rieran.- Colorete y polvo, agua de Lavanda, perfume de Jazmín. Dijo para rociarle un poco. Mientras tanto Terry trataba de ponerse bien la ropa, pero le quedaba demasiado grande.- Un espejo de mano.- Al enseñarle el espejo, Candy se pudo ver claramente y se sorprendió.- Eres linda, con la excepción del color de tu piel, pero eso se puede arreglar.

¿Qué hay de malo en mi piel?- Preguntó Candy extrañada.

El Sol la ha hecho morena, pero con jugo de limón la aclararemos.

¿Para qué?- Candy no entendía porque su piel era fea.

¿No querrás que la gente crea que eres trabajadora del campo, verdad?- Preguntó Susana temiendo un sí.

Mmm…No.- Respondió Candy, después Susana la molestó echándole más perfume de jazmín. A Candy no le gustó e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la cara burlona de Susana. Después esta se dirigió a donde Terry y roció un poco para después reírse.

Agg… Huele peor que el pescado descompuesto.- Dijo este dando un paso atrás.

Cuesta mucho dinero- Respondió Susana algo indignada.

Agg.- Susana rió al ver la mueca del chico.- ¡Vaya, mírate! Luces elegante con ese traje de caballero inglés.- Dijo Susana sonriendo coquetamente.- Y muy guapo.

Todos los tripulantes estaban llenando los barriles con agua del río que había ahí. Susana se abanicaba sentada en una de las rocas. Mientras Candy y Terry se quitaban la ropa para meterse al agua. El capitán los vio al igual que Susana, Candy ya se iba a quitar la única prenda que cubría su pecho cuando escuchó un carraspeo. El capitán incómodamente le dio a entender que por favor no lo hiciera, a lo que Candy sonrió y se dejó la parte de arriba puesta.

Susana admiraba a Terry hipnotizada, mientras que el marinero Niel miraba a Candy y se preguntaba que se sentiría poseer su cuerpo, se dijo que lo haría, pero cuando ella estuviera sola. La noche había caído y los tres jóvenes se encontraban en la casa de Candy y Terry.

Terry, ¿Crees que me puse demasiado colorete?- Le preguntó Susana mirándose al espejo para después mirarlo a él.

No, se ve hermoso así.- Le respondió mirándola y sonriéndole.

Gracias.- Dijo para después sonrojarse. Candy llegó vestida y Susana le habló.

Bien ya estas vestida y lista.

¿Salimos a contar estrellas?- Preguntó Candy emocionada.

¿Eso es lo que hacen aquí de noche? ¿Contar estrellas?- Preguntó Susana

A veces contamos estrellas, a veces toco mi silbato y cantamos, a veces nos desposamos, a veces nos amamos, a veces dormimos.- Dijo Terry.

¿Se desposan? ¿SE AMAN?-Preguntó algo histérica Susana.

Sí, es hermoso. Yo amo a Candy y ella a mí.

¿Se aman seguido?- Preguntó Susana sintiendo que las lágrimas le saldrían por los ojos.

Cuando nos besamos mucho y nos desposamos cada vez que queremos.- Respondió Terry.

Si, a veces bailamos.-Dijo Candy.- Ven Terry, mostrémosle a Susana como bailamos.- Se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a cantar "Rueda de las rosas, flores muy hermosas, pétalos, pétalos y todos se caen" Para después tirarse al suelo sonriendo.

Susana ahora tú.- Le dijo Candy, Susana los miraba extrañada por lo que pasó, eso era un juego de niños.

Eso no es un baile

* * *

, es de niños.- Dijo Susana cruzada de brazos.

No entiendo.- Dijo Terry.

La gente grande no baila así.- Dijo Susana.

Ohh, tal vez debamos aprender un baile para San Francisco.-Sugirió Candy sonriendo.

Te enseñaré.- Le afirmó Susana, contenta por lo que iba a hacer.

¿Lo harás?- Preguntó emocionada Candy

Si.- Dijo para atraer a Terry contra ella. Puso la mano de Terry en su cintura y la de ella descansó en su hombro, mientras que se tomaban del otro lado las manos.

Es un poco grosero, se llama la polka española. Taratan, taratan. "Tu espíritu lo quiere, la carne lo añora, bésame querido que sea ahora."- Cantó Susana mientras Terry depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla. Candy al ver esto sintió algo que jamás había sucedido. Se sintió mal y al mismo tiempo triste y enfadada. Jamás había tenido un sentimiento igual.

Y ahora se hace más lento.- Dijo Susana comenzado a bailar más lento. Terry la miraba y pensaba para sus adentros que Susana era bonita, pero de repente la imagen de su pecosa llegó y borró la imagen completamente, pensando cómo sería bailar con ella así como lo hacía con Susana.- 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3 Bailas maravillosamente Terry.- En eso, Candy no aguantó más y salió corriendo de ahí, tropezando con Susana. Quería llorar y al mismo tiempo estaba enfadada. Su corazón le dolía al ver a Susana y a Terry juntos. Terry la miraba mucho y a ella solo le daba un pequeño beso para después seguir mirando a Susana con admiración. No sabía si quería irse realmente de esta tierra y si todavía amaba a Terry como antes…

* * *

**Lady Supernova:** Amiga! Gracias por el review. JAJAJAJAJA La verdad que si; Susana se hace la mosquita muerta, Eliza es una P-E-R-R-A y Annie una mal agradecida pero no es mala :p Pero ganó Susana(y bien que tenía el papel) Besos y bendiciones.

**Mafer Bower:** Hola Mafer, gracias por el review y que bueno que te guste la historia. Síguela leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo cap ;) Besitos y abrazos.

**Karin:** Hola karin!Si tienes razón, a Terry le atrae Susana en el anime también pero no está enamorado de ella porque su corazón es de Candy :D A mi me parece que Susana concuerda con el papel, pero tiene algo de Eliza(menos lo amigable) Gracias por el review besitos :*.

**Gianny:** Gianny! Gracias por el review. Sigue tu historia que me encanta. Byee!

**LizCarter**: Amiga! Jejejeje leí tu otro review y el de esta historia. Jajajja que bueno que te haya gustado la escenita Hot(me los imaginé, ahhh!) Jajajaj si ese Terry está para morirse(Y que no tiene mucha ropa) De solo imaginármelo se me bajan todas las defensas. Hayy te juro que mueroo. ¿Te imaginas que exista uno en vida real?(OH DIOS MIO) Grrr... Me dan ganas de besarlo(estúpida Candy por abofetearlo en escocia) Jajajaja sisisisi, te pasas de golosa. Agg y Candy que por bruta se lo dejo a Susana -.- Pero eso nunca lo aceptaremos :D Jajajaaj es posible que mate a Susana en la historia. Me gustaron esas ideas de su muerte, pero somos un poco mal agradecidas(si ella no hubiera salvado a Terry... Moriría de un infarto(:'( Te respondo el review de Seguir el destino aquí: Jajajaja bueno, no desesperes! Ya llegará nuestro principe. Pues, yo también he pensado eso y quiero hacerla sufrir un poquito(ya verás como) Candy que siempre ha sido buena con ella y Annie en el colegio hace como si no la conociera(eso me hizo llorar, por eso las puse de amigas antes de ir a Londres) Y si se queda con Archie... Es posible y no lo es. Estoy decidiendo más la segunda opción ;) Si Stear nunca morirá(eso es una maldad) Y pues... No te sé decir si Susana y Ant estarán juntos(todo es posible en esta locura) Jajaja pero ten por seguro que Terry y Candy si :D Jajajaja bueno amiga, si no te gusta lo que hago me dices y me mandas tomatazos ;) Bueno amiga, si tú no quieres hacerlo esta bien pero no dejes de darme ideas si? Gracias ami por el review cuidate te quiero mucho :* Pd: Liz es tú nombre?

**Candicita1998:** Hillary amiga! Leí el review y me hiciste llorar. Amiga, gracias por contarme tus problemas. Sabes que puedes hacerlo siempre y yo estaré SIEMPRE para apoyarte. Amiga te lo digo y repito; No te tienes que disculpar por nada de nadota. Sé que has tenido días difíciles y también sé que cuando envias un review me contento mucho. Hillary, no hagas nada malo porfavor. Tienes que ser fuerte y mirar hacia adelante. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y no dejaré que cargues con el peso tu sola ;) Como agradecerme? Pues solo una cosita. Tienes que ser muy fuerte eso es lo que quiero. Hilla(No sé si te guste ese apodo, me dices) Tus "abuelos"(si es que se le puede llamar así a unos monstruos como ellos) Son tarados, lo siento Hilla pero es la verdad. Un nieto debe ser lo más hermoso de la vida aparte de los hijos. Ellos no te valoraron solo por parecerte a tu mamá y eso me parece lo más vil del mundo. No les haga caso y se fuerte y feliz, ellos no tienen porque despreciarte porque tu nunca les hiciste nada y no conocen a la Hillary verdadera. Bueno, tu padre... Quien sabe que le metieron tus abuelos en su cabeza. Eso no es ser un padre para nada. Tus hermanas no tuvieron la culpa y está bien que lo tampoco tienes la culpa okey? Amiga! NUNCA es tarde para nada! No te rindas y si es necesario gritarle para que te entienda hazlo! Sin miedo, porque es lo que tu tienes. Solo echa el miedo a un vacío y se fuerte. Puedes hacerlo(No le escribas cartas, es mejor afrontarlo hablándole cara a cara) Y no sientas miedo de contarle a tu mamá. Es muy lindo de tu parte no decirle por todas sus preocupaciones, pero te aseguro que las preocuparás mas en el estado en que te encuentras. No estás sola amiga, estás conmigo. Yo no creo que tu papá y tu mamá peleen por tus "estupideces" porque tu no has hecho nada. Es tu papá el estúpido y por la culpa de él es porque pelean. Es muy triste lo que me contaste. Que no te considera una hija. Es que seguro tus abuelos le han dicho algo... Pero tu papá también es...(Créeme, quisiera insultarlo, pero después de todo es el que te dio la vida) tonto. Es lo que se llama un egoísta. Si tu papá es así contigo amiga, has lo que dije. Sino, ignóralo también y sé feliz porque nadie debe sentir lo que sientes y sé que es un dolor muy grande. Ya estás cerca de los dieciocho, pero si no puedes resistir puedes irte con algún familiar tuyo. Habla con tu mamá y dile lo que sientes. Hasta puedes hablar con tu hermana si se llevan bien y ella te puede ayudar. Pero no te hagas débil y menos estar depresiva. Pídele a Dios con todo tu corazón y verás que él te ayudará. No sabes cuanto me entristece esto Hillary. Amiga, que bueno que te guste la historia. Espero que puedas leerla más seguido y sino te entenderé y No me molestaré si? Deja de llorar y respira profundo. Cálmate y sé fuerte ante todas las adversidades. Cuídate tu también amiga y hazme el favor de ser fuerte ok? Es la mejor manera en la que me puedes agradecer. Yo también te quiero mucho amiga. Lo leí completo así que no te preocupes. Adiós amiga y recuerda que siempre te Apoyaré :*.


End file.
